Favourite Shows
by BeckettFan
Summary: Set after 'The Good Samaritan'. Tony and Kate discus favourite TV shows. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own NCIS, or any of the characters, or any of the TV shows mentioned. Please don't sue, I have no money and I have Christmas presents to buy and lots of birthdays in November to get presents for.

A/N: I have like no clue about some of these shows, except for Who's the Boss and Charmed, and I'm just going on what I've heard and what my Mum told me about them.

"So Kate, what's your favourite childhood TV show?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Dunno. You know mine."

Kate and Tony were filling out paper work, after solving Commander Julius's murder and arresting Laura Julius and her twin.

"So?"

"So you should tell me yours."

"Why?" Kate smiled sweetly, purposely annoying him.

"Oh I get it. It's really embarrassing so you don't want to tell me. So what was it? Sonny and Cher?"

"Tony, I was like 6 months old when Sonny and Cher ended."

"Right. What was it then? Happy Days? Brady Bunch? Charlie's Angels."

"Tony, they're all from the 70's, well except for Happy Days which continued into the 80's but still. If I watched those shows, which I highly doubt I did, I wouldn't remember them, I'm not a old as you." Kate said.

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"You are if you can remember the original Brady Bunch and Charlie's Angels."

"Hey! I'm only 5 years older than you."

"Five years is a big difference." Kate teased.

"Alright, what are some 80's show? Uh, what about S.O.A.P or 21 Jump St?"

Kate laughed,

"21 Jump St? I never would've been allowed to watch that then, although Johnny Depp was hot!"

"Okay. Uh, then what did you watch then?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, growing up, my favourite show was Who's the Boss?"

"Who's the Boss?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh, that had Alyssa Milano in it didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Tony Danza."

"Man, Alyssa Milano's hot now. And that other chick on her new show."

"Charmed?"

"Yeah. What's that chick's name?"

"Rose McGowan?"

"Yeah! That's it! Why do you know that? Why do you watch Charmed?"

"Why do you?" Kate smiled sweetly at him.

"So Who's the Boss was your favourite show?"

"What was who's favourite show?" Gibbs asked walking over to them, carrying his coffee.

"Who's the Boss? It was Kate's favourite show." Tony said grinning, "So what was your favourite show growing up boss?"

"None of your business."

"Oh c'mon Gibbs, you know mine, and Tony's was Magnum P.I. You can tell us yours." Kate said.

Gibbs mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Kate asked looking at Tony, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I Dream of Jeanie." Gibbs said before quickly leaving.

Gibbs glared at them, Tony and Kate cracked up laughing,

"Your favourite show was _I Dream of Jeanie_ boss?" Tony sputtered.

Please R&R!


	2. Part 2, Abby and Ducky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a NCIS dvd, which Jenni made for me! (Thanks again!) and another 6 NCIS episodes I taped off TV, so if you sue you won't get much, I can't even afford a 39 dollar concert ticket right now! (Which really sucks coz I really wanna go!)

A/N: Thanks Malaskor for the idea, so this is for you. And be warned, I wrote this at 1am while watching Buffy, 'Graduation Day, Part 2.' You have been warned! Lol!

"What's so funny?" Abby asked, bouncing up to the laughing pair. "And what's Gibbs angry about now? I ran into him in the hall, he's more grumpy than usual."

"His favourite TV show." Tony managed, between laughs.

"His favourite TV show? I though Gibbs didn't watch TV." Abby replied, confused.

"No, not his favourite TV show now. His favourite growing up." Kate said, trying to calm down.

"Oh. He told you his favourite TV show? Ooh! What is it?" Abby grinned, bouncing from foot to foot.

"It's – it's 'I dream of Jeanie.'" Tony said, and cracked up again.

"'I dream of Jeanie'? Bossman told you that?" Abby laughed.

Tony and Kate nodded.

"And I thought he liked red-heads. Or maybe it was the whole 'Master' thing." Abby said.

"Maybe. So, Abby, what was your's growing up?" Kate asked.

"Mine? Uh," Abby said, then grinned, "Gotta be 'The Brady Bunch' repeats! I loved that show. I thought I was Cindy at one stage. And 'Family Ties', young Michael J. Fox was cute!"

"Ooh! He was to!" Kate agreed.

Both girls drifted off into fantasy world.

"Hey! Hey! Stop dreaming about young Michael J. Fox!" Tony said, annoyed he wasn't the center of attention.

Kate and Abby snapped out of their daydreams and looked at Tony, then over his shoulder.

"Hey Duckman! We're discussing our favourite TV shows when we were kids!" Abby said, excitedly.

"Ah, and what would they be?" Ducky asked.

"Well mines 'The Brady Bunch' and 'Family Ties'. And I don't know what their's are, What are yours?" Abby asked.

"Magnum P.I." Tony grinned, proudly, "And Kate's was 'Who's the Boss?' And Gibbs's was 'I dream of Jeanie.'" Tony snorted.

"What was yours when you were younger Ducky?" Kate asked.

"Well, I quite liked 'Man from U.N.C.L.E' myself." Ducky said.

"'Man from U.N.C.L.E'? I never watched that. Why'd you like it?"

Ducky grinned, "I was told I looked like Illya Kuryakin."

Please R&R! First person get cookies and an imaginary NCIS doll of your choice!


End file.
